


Things You Can't Outrun

by aanne14



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, January, Whump, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanne14/pseuds/aanne14
Summary: Jim gets shot by Professor Pyg. Harvey is there for him.





	Things You Can't Outrun

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the January Prompt of the Monthly Whump Prompt. Haha I'm sorry it's a little short because My brain isn't working properly and I've been procastinating.

Jim couldn't remember much. The last thing he remembered was the GCPD storming a building where they suspected Professor Pyg was hiding out. Had he been with the team? Or was he already inside confronting Professor Pyg? He really couldn’t remember, but that was because he had more important things to attend to. 

His left side was killing him. He put his hand to his side and it felt wet. He lifted his hand to see what it was, and it came away red. Oh great, Jim thought to himself. The blood loss must have been getting to him seeing as he couldn't remember much.

In the distance Jim could hear Harvey shouting out orders, something about getting some help because they had an officer down. Jim's side erupted with pain again and he couldn't help but writhe in pain. He must have made some noise because Harvey came running over to him. 

“Hey Jimbo,” he said sounding a little nervous “you gotta stay calm, help is on the way. That's one nasty bullet wound you got there.”

Bullet wound? Was that why his side was so painful? 

Harvey looked down at Jim and felt guilty. He couldn't even protect his partner from Professor Pyg and now he was bleeding out on the ground. There was a lot of blood coming out of Jim's side, far too much to be just a simple gunshot wound and now Jim was in so much pain. 

Harvey was trying to hurry the paramedics along, and when they finally did arrive and were tending to Jim, he wanted to scream at them even more because Jim was still in so much pain and he looked like he couldn't breathe properly which was making Harvey even more anxious. The paramedics were doing their best to stop the bleeding and tend to Jim but just as they were treating Jim, Jim’s eyes began to close. He seemed to be losing consciousness.

“Okay, we need to move him now!!” One of the paramedics said and started loading Jim onto the stretcher. 

Harvey grabbed the arm of one of the paramedics and asked them “How is he??” Sounding a little desperate.

The paramedic looked down at Harvey’s hand on his and rolled his eyes "The bullet seems to have hit his left lung and he’s not able to breathe properly. We've done all we can for now, but he needs a doctor right away" The paramedic replied and then quickly moved off to get Jim in the ambulance.

A while later, Jim was being loaded off the ambulance and being wheeled into the ER of Gotham General Hospital. Harvey was running in right behind him. Jim's face looked so pale from the blood loss and he had an oxygen mask on to help him breathe. 

Damn, talk about bad luck, Harvey thought to himself. 

Just then Jim opened his eyes and gasped. Jim was so confused and then Harvey saw Jim’s eyes go wide in fright. 

“Hey, Jim” Harvey said to him, trying to calm him down “you’re in the hospital. Try not to freak out so much okay?”

“Harvey?” Jim replied, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask, still in his state of shock but then a look of pain fell on Jim’s face and Jim passed out again.

Harvey hadn’t even realised that they had reached the end of the hallway and Jim was being taken up to the OR.

“Okay, Detective,” One of the doctors said to Harvey “We’ve got to take him up right now. Someone will be down to update you on Detective Gordon’s condition.” 

 

Now, all Harvey could do was wait, and pray for the best.


End file.
